Already Over
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: ItachixSakuraxDeidara. Sakura hasn't seen her abusive ex-lover Itachi in over two years. When he shows up again, she knows that she can't give him up. Based on the song "Already Over" by Red.


**"Already Over"**

_You never go_

_You're always here (suffocating me)_

_Under my skin_

_I cannot run away_

She hadn't seen him in two years. Her best friend and lover had saved her from his abusive ways. She was happy with Deidara; he pulled her out of the darkness and showed her love she didn't know existed. She had found peace. Her old lover was nothing but a little space in the back of her mind, locked away.

Until she saw him.

He was ust as beautiful as ever, his long black locks tied in a pony-tail and his bangs framing his defined face. His face was a cold, emotionless mask.. the same it had always been.

And though she hated him with a passion, she couldn't help but feel.. desire? Deep within her healing heart, she knew that she would never get over him, becuase no matter who came into her life, no matter how much her heart healed, it would never be the same.

_Fading, slowly..._

She was walking along the village streets, heading through the market. The refrigerator in the flat she shared with Deidara was empty which meant they needed more food. She kept to herself, not stopping to get anything on the side or to talk to anyone.

However, when she caught sight of him, standing not twenty feet away, on the dirt walkways, her heart stopped. He was facing her, and she knew he was staring right at her. Her breath hitched in her throat, eyes wide in fear. Why hadn't anyone else noticed him? Her feet were planted on the ground, unable to move.

Slowly, his arm lifted and he stretched his hand out, beckoning her silently. It was as if she were in a trance. She dropped her basket, eyes wide, and began taking slow steps towards him.

And as soon as she did, he disappeared into the wind.

_I'd give it all to you_

_Letting go of me_

_Reaching as I fall_

_I know it's already over, now_

She gasped slightly. "Itachi!" she called out, face desperate. Was it only an illusion? Could it be some genjutsu prank? He couldn't have just disappeared..

She began to tremble. She dropped to her knees, and the scars Itachi had left behind began to burn. She cried, face in her hands, uncaring of who saw her.

It was a minute later when she felt a pair of warm arms envelop her. She didn't know who it was, didn't care who it was; she had comfort from someone, and it was just what she needed. After a while, she finally calmed, the warm arms still holding her. She looked up and saw her old sensei, Kakashi.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" he asked kindly.

"H-Hai, Sensei," Sakura sniffled and he let her go as she stood up. She picked up her basked and Kakashi smiled.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smiled, grateful for her teacher.

xXx

_My best defense_

_Running from you_

_I can't resist_

_Take all you want from me_

It was mission time. Sakura was to go with Deidara and comb through territory surrounding Konohal it was done daily. It would take about two days to scan the entire area. They were supposed to take out any thieves, bandits, enemy shinobi, or rogue/missing nin. Sakura loved making spot trips; no thinking was required.. only the senses.

Sakura was glad Naruto had taken the security measures to constantly patrol Konoha; it made sure the city was safe, and it gave Sakura a chance to be along with her lover; no pressures of the village to bother them.

They spent the day starting at the front gates and leaping through the trees, going to the right and scanning the east side surrounding the was little talk; they didn't need to. The occasional flirty glance and shy smile sufficed.

At sunset, they were almost halfway done, and they hadn't run into a single soul the entire time. Deidara elft to go to the nearest river for some water and food, leaving Sakura to start getting logs together for a fire. She continued to work quietly, humming softly to herself as she stacked logs intricately. She picked up one log and was deciding where to place it when she heard an oh-too-familiar voice behind her.

"You always did have a voice to be jealous of."

She dropped the log in fright and the whole pile fell. She looked back and saw the same man she'd "seen" two days before.

_Breaking, slowly.._

"Itachi.." she turned to face him. she quickly pulled a kunai out and stabbed her leg, to make sure it wasn't a genjutsu. She winced and pulled the tool out, a hand going to her wound to heal it. Itachi didn't move.

Sakura grit her teeth. "What do you want.."

"It's been two years.." Itachi murmured. Sakura looked at his simple apparel; black pants, Akatsuki sandals, black shirt. Sakura remembered how much he loved the sandals and wore them even after the organization was disbanded after Madara and Pein were destroyed.

"And I was hoping to make it three.." Sakura said, trying to sound hateful. Her voice only came out as a terrified whimper. Her eyes were getting wet, and the more they did, the lower her heart sank, and the lower her heart sank, the wetter her eyes got. She felt like she was spiralling down into a dark abyss just by looking at him. His face remained emotionless.

"I'm different, Sakura."

"You drove me insane!" Sakura yelled. "You destroyed my life!"

She ran at him, fist reared back.

_I'd give it all to you_

_LEtting go of me_

_Reaching as I fall_

_I know it's already over, now_

He ducked, and grabbed her arm, bending it behind her back. He pulled her up against him, murmuring into her ear, "Bring back memories, Sakura?"

Tears leaked down her face and she struggled wildly, teeth gritted. he let her go after a moment, and she spun around to face him. He was hauntingly beautiful.

Sakura knew she could never get over him. She knew she would always be his slave.

She knew she would never get away.

Dodging a kick from her, Itachi grabbed her ankle and dragged her to him. He grabbed the back of her head and brought her face to his, staring intensely down at her. Her eyes were wide, body trembling.

She couldn't will herself to move, his warm arms surrounding her waist. His touch suddenly became gentle, and he brought one hand up to touch her face. Her breath hitched in her throat, scars beginning to ache again. His thumb brushed a barely-noticeable scar on her cheek. It burned under his finger. She winced, and his eyes burned into hers.

He suddenly let her go, jumping off into the trees. She fell back, and stared after him in horror. She couldn't move. Her whole body burned.

"Sakura, are you alright?!" Deidara appeared by her side, panting. "I heard you yell.."

She wanted to lie and say "I'm fine", but she found herself unable to speak.

"Sakura.. who were you yelling at?" Deidara asked, pulling her close to him as he kneeled. Sakura didn't answer, but Deidara soon noticed a hint of a chakra he hadn't sensed in over two years. His eyes flashed in rage and his grip on his lover tightened.

"Itachi.." the name slipped through grinding teeth.

Sakura's heart skipped a bit. She was suddenly afraid that Deidara would follow Itachi and kill him.

"Stay here, Sakura," Deidara hissed, and moved to leave.

"No!" Sakura yelped and grabbed his sleeve. Deidara looked down at her in angry confusion.

"S-Stay with me.." Sakura made up an excuse, whimpering. The blonde's face softened and he knelt, scooping her up in his arms and carring her to the tent they'd set up for the night.

_Nothing left to lose_

_Loving you again_

_I know it's already over, already over now.._

They made love that night. It was the first time they'd had any intimate contact in months. Soft sighs and moans filled the air as they romped around on the sleeping bags.

After they were finished, Sakura laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. She felt safe, wanted in his arms, and never wanted to leave them.

"I love you, Sakura," he murmured, holding her to him, arms locked about her waist.

"I love you too, Deidara..." she whispered, placing a small kiss on his chest.

She let the darkness take her to sleep.

xXx

She awoke the next morning bright and early. She mumbled as she got dressed. Deidara was nowhere to be seen.

She began taking down the tent after packing up the sleeping bags, and packed the tent away quickly. Deidara came back with two apples, handing one to her. She took it gratefully and nibbled at it as they began travelling through the trees again.

_You're all I'm reaching for_

_It's already over_

Bandits attacked. Their leader was a rogue ninja from Mizugakure, and a pretty strong one. The bandits were defeated, but not without a poisonous cut to Sakura's arm. She healed some of it with her medical ninjutsu, but she couldn't get the poison out without certain equipment required, which she left in Konoha. They travelled slower in her weakened statel her senses were also dulled.

_All I'm reaching for_

_It's already over now..._

Her mind was foggy.

Her foot slipped.

She fell.

She hit tree limb after tree limb as she fell, battering her body. Deidara called her name and leaped from a limb, reached out to her.

Their hands were inched apart, reaching for one another.

His hand lunged, and almost caught hers. He yelled, and she tumbled down. She braced herself for death as she fell faster.

Just before she hit the ground, a pair of arms caught her. She panted and wheezed, eyes closed. Fresh pine and other natural scents filled her nose. She opened one eye weakly and saw Itachi staring down at her. For some reason, she was glad to see him. She stayed still except for the labored heaving of her chest.

Itachi took off. She didn't know why, but somewhere in her mind she wanted to ask him questions, she wanted to.. run her fingers through his hair..

She could almost feel his lips on hers, hot and wet..

She winced. The poison was spreading. She fought for breath.

"ou're poisoned.." she heard a dee voice murmur. She could feel his chest rumble with his words.

"I-I know.." she whispered, wincing again, "G-Guh.."

"You're stronger than that." he looked down at her emotionlessly as he leapt along.

Deidara was already out of sight; Sakura knew no one could out-run Itachi. "WWhy are you here.. W-Where are you taking me.."

"Away from that blonde freak," Itachi murmured, running faster still.

"That "blonde freak" gives me more love in one day than you ever gave me!" Sakura hissed, before coughing.

Itachi remained quiet.

"I still have nightmares about you.." Sakura whispered. "And I can't get over them.. Over you.."

Soon, they got to a clearing. Itachi gently set her down.

_I'd give it all to you_

_Offer up my soul.._

She stumbled weakly, and he caught her, holding her up. He stared down at her, eyes burning into hers. Her hands gripped his arms, holding herself up as she stared up at him. Her eyes shone with pain, glittering with tears.

"Sakura.." his lips curved into a frown. "I realize the mistakes I've made. I.." he trailed off, but Sakura didn't need to hear anymore.

His eyes said it all.

Instead of their emotionless haze, they shone with regret and loneliness.

"I-Itachi.." she whimpered, tears running down her face.

He leaned down, brushing his lips along hers softly. His hand stroked her hair, and he closed his eyes, forehead pressing against hers. She closed her eyes as well, leaning into his touch.

_It's already over_

_Already over now_

He pressed his lips to hers, giving her soft little kisses on the lips as his hands stroked her face. Her knees were weak, so she held onto his shoulders to keep herself up. Her heard raced and she wondered why his touch didn't burn anymore.

Did she really forgive him that easily? He didn't even say sorry...

But he meant it, and she knew it.

_Give it all to you_

_Letting go of me_

_Reaching as I fall_

Itachi was never one to lie and hide things, even if he did abuse her. She knew Itachi. When he said something, he meant it.

_"I've changed."_

She remembered his words the day before.

She believed them.

He had changed.

And his gentle caresses were proving it.

_I know it's already over, now_

She truled loved him, even after he'd treated her like dirt, and she sadly knew that she wanted to be with him again..

But she couldn't. He was a rogue ninja, she was a Konoha kunoichi. She wouldn't betray her village, and she couldn't break Deidara's heart.

He slowly pulled away and stepped back a few feet, leaving Sakura to shakily stand on her feet. She looked at him in sad confusion. He only stared at her.

She didn't see the little clay spider hanging from the tree over Itachi's head. He gazed at her, and slowly, his lips curved upwards into a small smile. "I'm sorry.."

"Ita - "

"KATSU!"

Sakura's eyes widened and Itachi was blown away.

_Nothing left to lose _

_Loving you again_

"NOOO!!!" Sakura screamed, being blown back by the explosion. Tears flodded her face as he landed on the ground twenty feet away.

"Itachi.." Sakura wailed pathetically, beginning to crawl towards him weakly.

_I know it's already over now_

She reached him, chest heaving weakly. She cradled his head in her lap, her tears falling onto his burned face. She stroked his cheek, and sobbed weakly, knowing he was dead. She knew he was beyong saving.

What she didn't know was why he let it happen. She knew nothing like that could slip by Itachi's vision. So.. why did he pretend not to notice it? Did he want to die..?

_It's already over now_

Deidara leaped down from the trees, trying to pull Sakura into his arms. She struggled and screamed, clinging to the Uchiha, his scarred face in her hands. "What have you done? What have you done?!" she screamed.

Deidara only tried to calm her, and finally was able to drag her away from Itachi's dead body.

xXx

Another two years passed by. Sakura and Deidara were happily married. Life was well, Konoha was thriving. It seemed all was forgotten....

_I know it's already over, already over..._

**END.**


End file.
